


For All to See

by London9Calling



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London9Calling/pseuds/London9Calling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is having a terrible day, Luhan might make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For All to See

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge](http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/) prompt #2.

Minseok was having a lousy day. His favorite white button down, that one that made him look like he could actually afford to dress for the job he wanted not the one he had, was now a light shade of pink (stupid red arsenal sock).

His morning commute had been a nightmare, not one but two people had spilled hot coffee on him - ruining his second favorite shirt. Once he got to the office he found that his coworker had gone into labor a month early, meaning his workload had doubled starting the moment he walked in the door. It started to rain somewhere around lunchtime and around two o’clock his computer crashed before he could save the report he was working on.

At five o’clock Minseok chewed on a pencil, glaring at the people who were able to leave and go home for the day. At six thirty in the evening, while eating dry ramyun because the microwave broke, his mother called – to tell him who had won the audition show he had been addicted to for the last four weeks.

He was done, absolutely done.

He grabbed his coffee stained jacket and violently shoved his arms through the sleeves. He was going home because there was no way he could deal with more of the day. He reached over to his mouse and aggressively clicked the left button, closing all the windows. He was seconds away from clicking the button to shut down his workstation when an email arrived, the low ding giving him pause.

Minseok clicked on the icon, expecting it to be a message from one of the regional managers - demanding that he send them a piece of data ASAP, something to discuss over drinks and dinner while they tried to land another client.

It _was_ from a regional manager but the question wasn’t exactly what Minseok had been expecting.

_Wanna go 2 breakfast tomorrow? ;)_

Minseok’s mouth hung open as he reread the message. The text message speak, so boldly typed above an impressive, auto inserted signature line, was a dead give away. Luhan. But he was supposed to be in Jakarta until Friday, what was he doing asking about breakfast on a Tuesday evening?

“Hey.”

Minseok jumped, whirling around to face Mega Corps star Manager. A young guy who looked even younger than he actually was. A schmoozer and a damn fine salesman. A man who was loved by the board of directors, ninety percent of his coworkers, every grandmother he met, and even the office janitors.

“I thought you were in Jakarta!” Minseok blurted out.

“Cancelled the deal. No go, execs say they want to go with someone in Malaysia instead.” Luhan smiled, a gesture that would appear harmless to most people who saw it. But not Minseok, he knew better.

“I said before we shouldn’t do this.” Minseok folded his arms, attempting to look stern. “Or were you not listening?”

“If you were naked at the time then no, I wasn’t listening.”

Minseok groaned. Luhan could truly be impossible to deal with. With the day Minseok had been having he was in no mood for stupid jokes and innuendo.

“Have a nice night.” Minseok brushed past Luhan, not trusting himself to stick around for more flirtatious banter. He wasn’t afraid he would cave in. No, he was afraid he might throttle Luhan and end up in prison.

Minseok made it four steps out the door before he caught sight of the billboard. It was an ugly, poorly placed bit of signage that had always been a blight on the neighborhood. The thing had sat empty for the last month, housing an ‘Advertise Here!’ sign that had started to peel the day after it was put up.

The call for advertisers was gone.

“Do you like it?” Luhan whispered seductively in Minseok’s ear.

“What in the fuck is that?!” Minseok whipped around, stopping short of violently shoving Luhan away.

“I thought you said we couldn’t see each other if I was too afraid of commitment.” Luhan pouted.

Minseok turned back around and stared at the monstrosity that faced their office building.

_My name is Luhan and I love Kim Minseok forever and ever and ever_ was spelled out in big bold lettering for all the world to see.

“How much did you pay for that?!” Minseok was almost at a loss for words. “And wait, that is the only thing you could think of to show your commitment?!”

“Go big or go home.” Luhan held his arms out wide.

Minseok smacked his hand to his forehead and shut his eyes. Why did he ever start seeing Luhan? Why, three years ago, had he gone for the new sales intern with the corny jokes and perverted pick-up lines?

“So how about breakfast tomorrow?”

It was _their_ thing, their way of saying “hey want to spend the night, sleep together, eat at the nearest diner and then pretend like we don’t exist as a couple”. Except now they most certainly existed. On a billboard. A giant billboard facing their office.

Luhan slipped his arms around Minseok’s waist and pulled him in. “You know I mean it. I will love you forever and ever and ever.”

Minseok sighed.

“And I’m sorry it took so long. I wasn’t sure you wanted people to know.”

Another sigh.

“But if that matters to you I want the entire world to know. I can put up more billboards if it makes you happy.”

Minseok held his sigh in this time.

“Because you mean so much to me and I can’t imagine not loving you. Minseok, I’m sorry.”

Minseok was so screwed.

 

The next day they walked into the office together, a receipt for breakfast tucked into Minseok’s wallet.


End file.
